Promise
by arichu13
Summary: Let's promise. Remember it. Remember our promise. And never broke it, will you?


© arichu13

* * *

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Fan Fiction

.

" Promise "

.

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira.

Promise © Alice (arichu13)

.

Summary: Let's promise. Remember it. Remember our promise. And never broke it, will you?

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Angst.

Pairing: 6996

.

Random, OOC, weird, typo, bad grammar, AU, drabble, etc.

This fiction has every bad thing that every fiction may have.

Hey, all! Alice here! I'm new at English fandom. So, yeah, my grammars are bad. It's my first time to make English fiction. Yeah. Nice to meet you all my reader!

Pardon me for my entire mistake.

The story line is move forward and backward.

Don't like don't read. Like? Mind to review?

.

.

~ 6996 ~

* * *

It's quite a tiring day. Another work has been finished by her. With her eye-patched eye Chrome Dokuro sees through the window. See the blue sky that covered with mist. What a gloomy day.

"Mukuro-_sama_...," calls her. Nobody answer her, at least. It's only a whisper in vain. Nobody will answer her. Yeah, nobody. She _is_ _really _alone now. Even the mist will not answer her.

Tears drops from her eyes. How pitiful. "Mu, Mukuro-_sama_...," she calls that name once again. Tears drops through her eyes, through her cheeks, and ended on her chin.

She wiped her tears with her right hand. Her face gets red. It makes her getting cuter. But, she's sad now.

She gets up and goes to the window. Sees the gloomy sky that covered by the mist through the window.

She turns her head to the table. On the table, there's a photo that covered by the frame. The photo of someone she loves. She takes the photo and takes it off from the frame. Yes. It's a close up picture. The smiles face of Mukuro Rokudo.

Tears drops from her eyes again. She hugs that photo tightly.

"Mukuro-_sama_...," she said. "Do you remember... the promise we made?"

Her tears drops as her memories come back. Those endless memories. Those sad memories.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

* * *

That poor little girl lied down at the hospital. Nothing she can did. She spends her whole life at the hospital. Not knowing everything. The only things she knows...

There's a hope in the life.

She wished she can live freely. Move freely in the sky of live. And one day... she would meet someone she loves.

"_Hey...,"_ a voice called her name. That girl–her name is Nagi–turned her head to saw who called.

"... Who's that...?" asked her softly. She opened her eyes and found a man stood near her. "Who... who are you?" she asked again. That man softly put his hand on Nagi's head.

"Kufufu~ my name's Mukuro Rokudo," he said with a smile. Nagi's blushing.

"E, eh? Wha, what do you want from me?" she asked. Mukuro laughed.

"No. Nothing I want from you," he said. Nagi confused.

"What do you mean?" asked her. Mukuro laugh one more time.

"No. Nagi, would you have a contract with me?" asked Mukuro.

"E, eh? How do you know my name?" Nagi asked. Once again, Mukuro laugh.

"There's no need to you to know about it," he said. "So? Want to make a contract with me?" he asked.

"... What... what contract...?" asked Nagi softly.

"A contract. Yeah, just a contract. I'm not here now. My body sealed in the Vendice Prison. I can't get out from there. In the other side, I have a work as a guardian of Vongola _famiglia_. So, want to make contract?" asked Mukuro. Nagi a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" asked her once more.

"Make a contract with me. Be my representative," he said.

"Ho... how can? I'm not like the other... I have... some illness, and my time for life... will runs out soon," she said gloomy.

"Oh, because of it, so you can be my representative," Mukuro laughed.

"Eh?"

"I can make some artificial organs for you," Mukuro said with a laugh. "So, you can life freely like a normal human. But, you must be my representative for Vongola _famiglia_," he said. Nagi smiled.

"Seriously, are you kidding?" asked Nagi. Of course nobody will believe it. How can a person that detained came and made some artificial organs?

"No, I'm not kidding. Seriously," said Mukuro. "So, will you be my representative?"

Nagi thought about it. And after that, she nodded her head, that means, she agreed.

"Well, nice little girl," Mukuro laughed. "Now, your name is... Chrome Dokuro, will you?"

Nagi–or we knows her as Chrome–nodded. "Yes, Mukuro-_sama_!"

* * *

~ Flashback end ~

* * *

Yes. It's the first time that Chrome gets her life back. Her own free life. Without knowing any particular thing, she smiles to the world.

But she didn't know... that everything can change every time.

Chrome sees that photo once again. That smile. That face. Will she never find it again?

"Mukuro-_sama_...," she calls that name one more time. "Please, answer me," she said.

"Please, don't break your promise," she said again.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

* * *

"E, eh?" Chrome screamed when she saw that man. A man with pineapple-look hairstyle stood in front of her. She rubbed her eyes, didn't believed what she saw there. But, it's true what she saw.

Mukuro Rokudo.

No, it wasn't her first time to saw Mukuro. But, it was the first time for here to saw the _real_ Mukuro. Yes, not an illusion. It was the _real_ Mukuro.

Tears dropped from her eyes. "Se, seriously! A... are you... Mukuro-_sama_?" what a stupid question. But she must ask it.

"What do you mean, my dearest Chrome? It's me," Mukuro answered.

"Uh... re... real Mukuro-_sama_?" asked Chrome once again. Yeah, what a stupid question.

"Kufufu~ what do you mean, my dearest Chrome? It's me. The real me. Not an illusion again," he said. "If you don't trust me, hug me now," he said and opened his arms. Ready for got a hug.

Tears dropped from her eyes along with her feet stepped. She ran and jumped to Mukuro.

"At least, you're come, Mukuro-_sama_!" said her happily.

"Of course, my dearest Chrome," Mukuro hugged Chrome back. "I will always be by your side,"

Chrome hugged off. She saw through Mukuro's eyes.

"What's the matter, my dearest Chrome?" asked Mukuro.

"... Eh! Err... serious. Will... you always stay by my side?" asked Chrome.

"Of course, my dearest Chrome," answered Mukuro. Chrome got blushing.

"E, eh... _etto_... Mukuro-_sama_?" Chrome called that name again.

"Yes, my dearest Chrome?"

"Uh... I... I want you to promise me something," said Chrome.

"What kind of promise you want? For my lovely Chrome, I will do anything," said Mukuro with a cute laugh.

Chrome got blushing. "Uh... _etto_... will... will you promise me... to always be by my side?" asked Chrome. Mukuro smiled. He hugged the eye-patched girl in front of him.

"Yes, of course," he whispered. "Everything for you, my dearest Chrome,"

* * *

~ Flashback end ~

* * *

She sits on the sofa. Fly back to the sky of memories.

"Mukuro-_sama_...," she said. Another call in vain. "Do you... remember your promise?"

Back. Fly back to the sky of memories. Chrome sleeps on the sofa. Fly back to the sky of her memories.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

* * *

It's happened! Another war! Chrome came and fought in a war. The last war for her happiness life

"Mu, Mukuro-_sama_!" Chrome shouted. She found out that Mukuro came back to saved her.

"Kufufu~ my dearest Chrome," said Mukuro. He got injured. His right hand broke.

"Mu, Mukuro-_sama_!" Chrome screamed panic. She ran to that man. "A, are you okay?" asked Chrome in panic.

"Kufufu~ what do you mean with 'Are you okay', my dearest Chrome? Of course I'm okay," said Mukuro. But he lied. He didn't look okay.

"Lie! You... you are injured... I... I will take care of you!" said Chrome panic. But Mukuro stopped her.

"No... no, thank you," he said.

"What? What do you mean with 'No, thank you'?" asked Chrome.

"I... I promised to protect you, didn't I?" asked Mukuro back with a laugh.

"Bu, but you _are_ injured now!" shouted Chrome. Mukuro a little bit shocked with Chrome's shouts.

"Kufufu~" he laughed. "But promise is a promise. I will not break my promise to you," he stood up and looked straight to the front.

"Mu, Mukuro-_sama_...?"

Mukuro turned his body and smiled at Chrome. "I... will always protect you, even I will lose my own soul," he said.

"No! Mukuro-_sama_!" cried Chrome. But Mukuro ignored Chrome. He ran away and protected Chrome.

"No! Mukuro-_samaaa_!" cried Chrome again.

* * *

~ Flashback end ~

* * *

She sleeps on the sofa. Not really, really sleeps. Just lay down there. Fly in the sky of memories.

"Mukuro-_sama_...," tears drops from her eyes. Wet the sofa with tears. "You... broke your promise," she cried.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

* * *

"No! Mukuro-_samaaa_!" cried Chrome again. But there was no need to cry. Mukuro has gone. He fought with the enemies.

Chrome cried. She can't do anything. The only things that she can did only waiting. Only waiting for the truth of the fate.

The war ended tragically. Almost of the enemies die, but some of them die too. And Mukuro? Nobody can found him.

Two weeks since the war ended. Chrome never found back Mukuro.

"Hey! Chrome!" Tsuna called Chrome's name. Chrome turned her head and see the _capofamiglia_ of Vongola _famiglia_.

"Uh? What's the matter, boss?" she asked.

"Mukuro...," said Tsuna in panic.

"Uh? Mukuro-_sama_ has been found?" Chrome smiled to Tsuna. But Tsuna looks panic.

"He...," Tsuna continued his sentence.

"Hm?"

"Died...," said Tsuna tragically. Chrome shocked.

"What? Really?" asked her didn't believe it.

"Yes. And his corpse found by Gokudera yesterday," said Tsuna again. Tears dropped from Chrome eyes.

"... Lie...," she said with a shocked voice. "You lie to me...," she continued her sentence.

"So, sorry, Chrome, but it's the truth," said Tsuna. He lowered his head. Tears covered his eyes.

"... No...," she said again. "... No! NO! Mukuro-_sama_ will _not_ die that easy!" she screamed.

"Chrome!" Tsuna stopped Chrome. "Calm down! It's the truth! Nothing to regret! No need to regret! It's not your fault!"

Chrome shook her head. "No! It's my fault! If–if I can stopped him that day... _this_ will never happen!"

"No! Calm down, Chrome! It's not your fault!" Tsuna stopped Chrome again.

"No!" Chrome screamed crazily.

"No! Calm down! Mukuro will be sad if see you like this!" Tsuna said. Chrome stopped.

"... Ah, do–don't be sad, Mukuro-_sama_... I... I will...," Chrome didn't continue her sentence. She fainted.

"Chrome!" screamed Tsuna panic.

* * *

~ Flashback end ~

* * *

It's over. Nothing to regret–Tsuna's right. Now, the only thing she can do is pray for Mukuro and pass the life lonely.

Chrome gets up and takes Mukuro's photo. That smile. That nostalgic smile. Chrome smiled to that photo.

"Mukuro-_sama_...," she said. "You are stupid," Chrome said with laugh. "And you broke your promise!" she said again.

"You promised to stay by my side, not to protect me," Chrome said. Tears drops from her eyes. "You lied to me,"

* * *

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
